


A punishment?

by AutobotHero



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Nipple Licking, Underwear, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotHero/pseuds/AutobotHero
Summary: Eli walk





	A punishment?

Chapter 1: Eli, Maki, And Nico 

Maki and Nico were in the music club room writing the lyrics for the next song in the sub-unit BiBi. Maki and Nico have started to become very close to each other even to the point of Maki coming over to Nico’s house and helping her take care her sibling. Now was the perfect time for Maki to tell Nico how she feels.

“Nico chan?”

“Yes, Maki Chan?”

“If you think about it, we’ve sort of been dating?”

The black haired girl blushed a deep red and said, “D-Dating?! How’s that?!”

“I mean Eli is always busy with being the  
class president, I come over to your house every day to help you with your sisters and brother”

“Yeah, I guess so, it’s like we’re married!”

“Yes, Nico Chan, and you know something?”

“What, Maki Chan?”

“We haven’t shared our first kiss yet!” The redhead said to the black haired girl

“A K-Kiss? How about right now? But before we do, I wanted to ask…”

“Ask what, Nico Chan?”

“Have you kissed anyone before?”

“Well besides my mom and dad, no one else!”

“Oh okay!”

“What are we waiting for then? Let’s kiss!”

“R-right!” Nico said as Maki leaned in for the kiss

As Maki leaned in for the kiss, Nico could already smell her strawberry scent which she has smelt from her before. She was more than ready to kiss those luscious lips. As they were about to share a deep passionate kiss, Eli walked in and said, “Maki, Nico, have you written the-“

“Eli Chan! You ruined the moment! And for that you must be punished!” Nico said

“P-punishment? What for?”

Nico and Maki had walked towards the blonde haired girl with a rope and Eli was knocked out.

When Eli woke up, she saw that she was in a chair with her hands behind her back. Then she said, 

“Maki! Nico! What’s the meaning of this?! Unite me this instant!”

“Oh don’t you worry Eli Chan! We’ve got a special kind of lewd punishment for you!”

“Ohhh… lewd punishment…” 

Maki and Nico undid the blonde girls blouse to reveal her big plump breasts under a pink bra. Nico undid her bra, and once she did, her nipples became completely erect. 

“Maki Chan! They’re huge!”

“You’re damn right they are! Let’s lick em!”

Maki and Nico started to Lick Eli’s nipples as Eli moaned.

“Now Maki, lets see what’s underneath!”

Nico lifted Eli’s skirt to reveal her matching pink panties which were soaking wet. 

“Damn Girl!” Maki said as Nico pulled down her panties and licked her dripping wet pussy

Once the licking got more intense, Eli shouted, “I’m coming!” As she came into Maki and Nico’s mouth then she said, “I really enjoyed that, so you two got that song written?”

“Yup!” Maki And Nico shouted

“Alright lets see it…”


End file.
